


Taste of the Devil

by the_deductive_butler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deductive_butler/pseuds/the_deductive_butler





	Taste of the Devil

the calm before the storm,

I hold my breath in nervous anticipation.

your mouth just inches from mine,

red eyes regarding my lips with lust.

slow... soft... we meet for the first time.

it isn't enough to sate my desire.

forgive me, for I am weak.

even your master has to be human.

pressing closer,

gripping at the back of your neck,

my hips seeking yours,

our tongues rush together in a private dance.

I cannot think; my mind turns to mush.

the eye behind the patch burns from your touch.

you take the lead and command my tongue with your mouth,

our desperate breaths become unbearably exciting to hear.

clothes join our inhibitions on the floor,

the heat of your body clinging to my skin like a sweet fragrance.

my hips continually searching for yours,

I know I'm in trouble...

I cannot come down.

a steady rhythm,

my member touching yours.

you moan in my ear,

turning my entrails into heat.

your name... it escapes my lips before I can stop.

it has the most erotic ring to it,

and oh, how it sends me higher.

 

_My lord..._

_My lord..._

 

no... say my name.

I need to hear it within your ragged breaths.

tonight I am not your master,

but your lover.

treat me as such.

 

_Ciel..._

 

black nails grip my skin,

your mouth covers my neck,

leaving a mark that sends euphoria down my spine.

unsteady... breaking the rhythm,

a frenzy bucking as we race to the finish.

moaning and mewing,

our voices clash amidst the sweaty air.

we come together,

riding the waves of ecstasy before our lips meet once more.

clinging to you, sweet words whispered in my ear...

 

_Sebastian..._

 

oh how I love you so.


End file.
